Finding Yourself In A Castle Full of Vampires
by A Girl Defying Gravity
Summary: This is a revised version of 'Under A Spell' from my old account Sami-Jay-x-MetalHead-x. Please R&R. This is still a Alec/Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters as they belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer but I do own the rights to the plot as this is a revised version of Under A Spell. I thought it time to re-do it and what better way than on my new account (the old one being Sami-Jay-x-MetalHead-x).**

* * *

**Bella:**

The Cullens had finally left me all on my own, in this godforsaken town without even saying 'Goodbye' or backwards glance again and this time was a replica of that time, Edward said that they would just leave, not telling me where they were going, this time however he didn't leave me in the fucking forest. He ruined my life the moment he said those words to me. He claimed to love me but I guess his love for me was just a lie, a reason to stay a little longer in Forks. I was so blinded by his supposed love that I actually flew halfway across the world to save his marble arse from the Volturi - all because the Cullen's thought I was that desperate and depressed that I would actually commit.

Sometimes I wish I had never come to Forks because if I hadn't I wouldn't have faced death in the face thrice, I would be home in Phoenix with my mum and Phil, my stepdad, watching some really bad reality TV show, but I made that decision when I was 17 to live with Charlie so my mother could go travelling with Phil, him being a minor league baseball player. However after I went to save Edward from the Volturi the Cullen's decided to come back to Forks, a story already prepared and I fell back into the lifestyle I had with them before, however this time was different - firstly I was kept away from Emmett and Jasper for some unknown reasons - well Edward said that he didn't trust either of them but I knew that they wouldn't do anything to me and secondly Victoria was back, wanting ultimate revenge against me for having her mate killed, not that it was really my fault - it was Edward's idea to take me to the clearing to play baseball with the family, and its not like Alice didn't tell him he could run with me, he was supposedly the fastest of his family (although I believe Jasper to be faster than he lets on). If Edward had listened to Alice at the clearing I wouldn't have been left to run from home, with three nomads chasing after me; I wouldn't have left Alice and Jasper in the hotel in Phoenix to "rescue" my mother which turned out to be a trick so James could have me, but Edward stopped that, and then some. The little bitch carried on drinking my blood even after Carlisle told him my blood was clean from the venom. Whilst that was happening, my brothers killed the vampire who had broken me physically. If Edward would have listened at the clearing I wouldn't have had to stay in hospital for two months and then have to go to prom with a cast on my leg. Edward literally ruined my life!

After the incident in Phoenix, Edward started to shy away from me, he kept his distance, only touching me when necessary. When they left the day after my birthday fiasco I thought that was it, no more vampires would be in my life, my only connection to the supernatural world was gone, they had up and left me. Oh how I was wrong. Victoria was still out there, abiding her time to strike and get her vengeance for the killing of her mate, James, the masochist who left a crested moon scar on my wrist; my only reminded in my catatonic state that the Cullen's and the past year of my life was actually reality.

Since then, I've found out some very interesting information. One, the La Push reservation was actually full of shapeshifters, my childhood best friend being one of them. They kept watch over me the months that I was heavily catatonic when the Cullen's first decided to leave, they became my second family, my haven - they let me do whatever I wanted, as long as it was safe and they could do it with me. Then Alice came back, to get me to save Edward and I lost contact with them, because Edward pretty much demanded that I not see them anymore, although his exact words were "Bella, I don't want you to see them mutts anymore, you come here smelling of wet dog and they could hurt you, one of them could phase right in front of you and I could lose you! I don't want to lose you again." And I did, I stopped visiting the reservation but that didn't mean I cut all communications with them, I was on Skype with Jacob and Leah most nights, I had Charlie take them letters from me and when I could I would ring them and it was through these methods that I discovered that Victoria had been running perimeters around Forks, trying to find a way to get to me and this put me on edge. I told Jasper one night, through an email what the pack had told me, and I asked him what I could do and he told me not to worry, he will always look after me, and he repeated what he said to me in Phoenix, "You are worth it." So here I am, constantly looking over my shoulder afraid that Victoria will make a sudden appearance and hurt Charlie. My paranoia grew daily with the constant updates from the pack that Victoria was pushing forward every time, this time however I have my brothers to protects me, _all _of my brothers; the pack, Emmett and Jasper. Rosalie still hates me; Carlisle and Esme do whatever Alice and Edward tell them and the latter two still control my daily routines, and now its getting beyond a joke.

There was one thing though that the horrible duo didn't, and won't ever have control over and that was my graduation attire. I complained to Jasper over an email that I wanted to chose my own clothes for graduation and I wanted to be able to spend time with my human friends before I became a vampire (part of a stipulation that Aro had given to us when I rescued Edward from the Volturi) and he actually went fucking crazy on Alice and Edward until they both agreed to let me go - and both gave me money to go shopping with Angela, Emily, Jessica and Leah. But the only draw back of them letting me go by myself was that I had to ring them frequently and to make clear decisions so Alice could keep an "eye" on me, not that I actually listened because Jasper had made them both promise to not ring me to alter anything that I was purchasing.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. The others will be up soon, definitely within the next few days.  
If you had read this before, I am sure you can tell the obvious difference in the chapter and what the entire story will be, but it will follow a similar theme with far more plot twist.****Please review and I will make sure to mention you in the next chapter.  
Thank you - Sami x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters as they belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer but I do own the rights to the plot as this is a revised version of Under A Spell. I thought it time to re-do it and what better way than on my new account (the old one being Sami-Jay-x-MetalHead-x).**

* * *

**Bella:**

So with the extra money and freedom that my amazing brother had managed to get me I was able to gather up the girls and head to Port Angeles the day later. We had been out in Port Angeles for less than half hour when Jessica had spotted her graduation dress. It was a short navy blue sweetheart dress with black peep-toe heels. Once she had assembled her graduation outfit she had finally decided what hair style she wanted and out of nowhere she shouted out "I want curls!" which made us all look at her in confusion. "Oh, sorry. I've been thinking out what hairstyle to have for graduation. Ya'know. I want to look hot when I go give my speech and receive my roll from the principle." she laughed, a typical Jessica thing to do. After Jessica's sudden outburst we carried on looking, all of us finding something. Emily and Leah obviously not having to get anything for graduation, as Emily was at least five years older than us, and Leah had graduated last year.  
"Bella! How about this?!" Emily said holding us a muscle top that said "In whiskey there is wisdom, in tequila there is freedom" which I found totally amazing and a pair of skinny jeans that had some weird images on them. "Oh-my-god! Emily! I could kiss you, this is amazing!" I laughed and hugged her, "I thought you'd go for something completely outrageous to annoy the fucker." she smiled at me, with a wink. You see Emily and Leah knew of everything going on, they were like my sisters, we'll Leah nearly was - Charlie and Sue were getting married in a few months - and so they knew the real me, after helping to bring me back to me the first time that they left. It took us a little longer and we had found a pair of new Dr. Martins for me and some really awesome jewellery and make up (they all promised to help me with my make-up). The expectation from my _boyfriend_ and _best friend_ was that I had to buy a nice dress and some heels, and like fuck was that ever going to happen. The Cullen's, apart from Emmett and Jasper, didn't know the real me. The real me enjoyed cursing, being mischievous, getting drunk (I had been doing this since I was fifteen) and spending time with my girls, but Edward put a stop to that, he actually didn't like me spending time with my own brothers because of all the trouble we caused in the house.

We had finally found Angela's graduation outfit which consisted of a white tank top with black skulls, black shorts with white skull, rose patterned tights and knee length converse. "Oh, Ange! You are going to look smoking at graduation!" We squealed and purchased the clothes. We all went to McDonalds afterwards and sat in there for a long while, chatting and just gossiping when I had the motivation to be spontaneous and mischievous. "Girls, what do you say to getting piercings?" I asked looking around at the others at the table. Angela and Jessica looked extremely enthusiastic about it, Leah obviously didn't want a piercing as it would appear in her wolf form but Emily was up for it. "Okay so I'll pay for the piercings. My treat. I want to thank you all for being the best friends a girl could ask for," I smiled and was quickly surrounded by my girls giving me a massive group hug. We went into the nearest place which happened to be Blue Banana (**A/N:** I'm not sure if there is a Blue Banana in America but there is in the UK and they do clothes and Jewellery and piercings, and the shop in my home town even has a tattoo parlour in it, so this is my hometown (Swansea, Wales) store). We went up to the register and I spoke to the sales assistance about the piercings and decided on getting my belly button pierced and my nose pierced; Jessica had her tongue pierced; Angela had her lip and Emily had her nose pierced - all in all it was a very good day.

We left Blue Banana extremely happy, although I did feel a little queasy after my belly button piercing so we went to the nearest café and sat down in there talking about life when I felt like someone was watching me and what made it worse was that the hairs on the back of my neck where stood to attention and so were the ones on my arms and Leah seemed to notice this. "You okay Bells?" she asked, worry spread across her face but I knew that she sensed something, but didn't perceive it as danger. "Yeah I'm fine, just a cold shiver," I lied smiling, rubbing my arms. The foreboding feeling got worse the longer we stayed in the café, so I asked did the girls want to go anywhere special and Emily suggested that we go to Victoria Secrets and we all nodded in agreement, however half way to the mall I saw something out of the corner of my eye, a small figure with a crest in the shape of a V. Holy motherfucking shit. The Volturi have come for me. I sent a quick text to Leah explaining.

_"Lee, I have to go. You have to distract the others for me. Please don't tell them where I've gone, no one can know. -B"_

_"Whoa now! Why do I smell dead things. And its not the smell of the leeches. -L"_

_"Bella, what are you doing!-L"_

_"I can't lie to them! -L"_

_"Please for me. This is the only way. I promise it'll will be better. I'll call you as soon as I can. Tell Charlie I love him, but I have to do this. -B"_

_"What about your graduation?! -L"_

_"What about it, I can get the people I am going with, to take me to the school so I can get my certificate. Please just make sure Charlie doesn't think I was kidnapped. Say something. -B"_

_"Are you sure about this? Jake and Sam are going to kill me. And so are your leeches. -L"_

_"Don't speak to any of the Cullens but Jasper. He'll understand. Tell him the Volturi came and its time. He will know what I mean. -B" _That was the last text message I sent her before I disappeared from the group, heading into the shadows of the ally. "Jane? I know you are watching me. I'm coming to you, to protect my friends. Now we have to go, before the pixie-bitch sees your decision, if she hasn't already." I said walking further and further in and was met with four pairs of red eyes staring right at me. "Come along then Bella, we don't want to keep the masters waiting. Master Caius will love to hear that the human is still infact a human. The Cullen's shall pay!" Jane started to cackle at the end, which reminded me of a rather insane bitch called Victoria who was still after me.  
"Jane, can I ask you something?" I asked quietly, knowing that she would hear me over her cackling anyway. "What is it?". "Did you smell the scent of another vampire around here? I think I was being followed, by someone other than you lot." I say, looking behind me carefully, to find that Demetri and Felix were flanking me.  
"Why do you ask, human?" Jane stopped causing the others to stop also. "Back last year, three nomads came through, one was a tracker, another was his mate and another was just a pussy. Well the tracker liked to play with his food before he ate and chased me from here back to Phoenix, Arizona - where he broke my leg, cut open my head and then went on the bite me. He was killed by the Cullens, whilst Edward," I hissed, "sucked the venom out of my wrist and proceeded to actually drink from me. The trackers mate was left to live. She now taunts me and my protectors." I say and it literally stunned everyone but Alec, who was stood at the front, next to his sister and was growling.

* * *

**Leah:**

Bella has done it, she's finally gone mad. I knew she would eventually but she's my "sister" and I love her but she's loco. She's decided to be courageous and leave with leeches that weren't her leeches - although one did smell differently to the others, there was four of the and they hadn't done anything yet.

I can't believe that she's asked me to go see her leeches to explain to one of them what she's done. I don't understand whey she doesn't want me to tell them all - or maybe she's afraid they'll kill me. I was pulled out of my own thoughts at the sound of my phone ringing. It was Jacob.

**"Leah! Why did I have a text of Bella saying she was sorry?!"** he shouted down the phone, not even bothering with a greeting.  
"_Hey, Leah, how are you? How's your shopping trip with the girls going?!" _I sarcastically answered, smirking.  
**"Cut the bullshit Leah!" **he growled down the phone, **"Tell me now, why the fuck my best friend sent me an apology and won't answer the phone!"** he yelled at me.  
_"She asked me not to. I'm not about to betray my sister, I'm sorry Jake."_ I apologised before hanging up on him. Okay, I just need to get away from Emily and the humans now, so I called their attention and asked, "Have you finished shopping yet? My mum just called and asked for me to go back to help with some preparations for food," I lied and seen Emily quirk her eye brow at me as in a "_What the fuck are you talking about"_ look.  
"Yeah, I'm done!" Jessica smiled and Angela nodded and the latter asked, "Where's Bella?". Oh shit! How do I answer this and make it seem plausible. "Um, Bella said she was going to a book store, and then getting Charlie to pick her up. She apologised for leaving without saying goodbye but she really wanted this book and you two were deep in conversation. She said she'll text you when she gets home," I smiled and they seemed to buy it, thankfully. "Well it was nice to meet you two! I never hung with girls from the Res before. I just thought it was full of really buff guys!" Jessica laughed, causing me and Emily to laugh. "Awe it was nice meeting you too. And how do you think them "buff guys" are so well trained," Emily laughed back causing us all to laugh - if only that was true, the guys were going to tear me a new ass when I get back. That's why my plan was to go straight to the Cullen's house and see this Jasper guy.  
"Nice meeting you!" I shouted over my shoulder as I looped my arm through Emily's and started to walk back to the car park, thankfully we brought our own cars/trucks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the character as they belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer. However I do own the rights to the plotline as this is a revised version of Under A Spell (from my old account Sami-Jay-x-MetalHead-x).I know I haven't updated in a little while and I'm sorry, I've been getting started on my own story over on FictionPress. If you enjoy mythology then please check out my story 'Come One, Come All'. Please R&R**

**Thanks**

* * *

**Bella:**

"What 'protectors?'" Jane asked as she again shushed her growling brother. "The Quileute tribe from La Push Reservations are shapeshifters - they turn into giant wolves. And my two brothers, Jasper and Emmett - they are the only two of the Cullen's who want to protect me." I say quietly and again the growling from Alec increased. "Alec. Shut. Up." Jane said, anger obvious in her voice. Alec quickly became silent and just watched me intently. "We have to act quickly Jane," one of the two from behind me said, I'm not sure which one. "Can I go home first?" I asked to Jane replied with a nod, "I see no harm, you came to us willingly, but we need to hurry,". They quickly bundled me into a Jeep, bigger than Emmett's and drove, even faster than the Cullen's, back to Forks for me to gather some items. "Park around the corner, here, so that Eddie boy doesn't smell you. He's a control freak, and make sure that you don't by any means, make a decision that shows that I am with you. Pixie bitch will see it." I say as I jump out of the car and head to Charlie's, for the last time in my small human life. I ran inside grabbing some of my essentials, and placed them all in a duffle bag - leaving every single piece of clothing that Eddie and the Pixie bitch bought me, taking some of the nicer lingerie though, grabbing my much loved combat boots, skinny jeans and well worn band tees from draws and headed into the bathroom to grab my wash bag, throwing that into the bag and left the house, locking up behind me.

As I walked down the steps from the porch I felt myself welling up. I had been here for three years straight and now I was leaving and I was crying. I was leaving a place where I could be a teenager for once, not having to be the pseudo-parent. I took one last look at it before I blew out my cheeks and walked back to the vehicle full of patient vampires, waiting to cart me off to vampire central. As soon as I climbed into the vehicle we pulled off from the curb and were speeding back to the exit of Forks, heading towards the motorway (**A/N: I don't have a clue about the American road systems, so I'm going off the British ones that I am accustomed to.)** and it wasn't until we had reached the slipway to get onto the motorway that a word was uttered. "So Bella, did you get everything you need from home?" Jane asked quietly but she didn't get a verbal response from me, instead she got a nod of the head. I was too numb to talk.

After that I was left to my own musing until we were nearing the airport in Seattle. "Wait, I don't have a ticket." Everyone started laughing then and I became angry at them. Alec saw the look on my face and raised a hand and pressed it to my cheek, and for some reason it calmed me instantly. "Bella, you don't need a ticket. We have our private jet with us," Alec smiled as we pulled up into a hanger, which housed a sizable plan, obviously not for commercial use.

They again bundled me onto the plane and began preparing. "Bella, Felix and Demetri both have flying licenses, you don't need to worry," Alec smiled softly again, quickly comforting me. Felix and Demetri went to the cockpit and set up, whilst Alec settled me in and when I looked around for Jane she was nowhere to be seen. "My sister has gone to set up the room at the back for you to sleep in whilst we are flying. It is a long journey and we want to make you as comfortable as possible." he smiled but frowned when I asked why. "My sister respects you. She despises humans so for her to respect you is a great honour. Jane's respect comes from you willing coming with; your obvious hatred of the Cullen's golden children and for being able to survive such horrific ordeals at the hands of the Cullen's and nomads." Wow. Jane respected me.

The last time I met her, she scared the living shit out of me, and that was only because she can torture people with just one look. "I'm honoured that she respects me. I've never had anyone but Jasper and Emmett respect me. Well apart from James and that was because I was stupid enough to believe that he had actually captured my mother." It was left at that. Felix then announced that we were taking off and for the human - me - to put on my seat belt and we took off. A little while later Felix announces that I can take my seat belt off and Alec leads me to the room at the back. "Sleep Bella. You look tired." he smiled and left me to my own devices. As I looked around the room I saw my duffle bag placed on the centre of the double bed as I walked towards the bed I began yawning. I quickly brushed my teeth and climbed into the bed and even before my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

It literally felt like I had just gone to sleep when I was suddenly woken up by someone gently shaking me. "Bella, you have to wake up now." A sweet angelic voice whispered in my ear and I nuzzled the pillow, not wanting to leave the comfort of such a soft bed. "Bella, we're in here," the voice whispered again. "Come on sweet Isabella, wake up for me," the angelic voice whispered, smoothing back the hair that had got stuck to my face during sleep. I rolled over and came face to face with Alec. "Hi," I said, slightly embarrassed at the fact that I was extremely unattractive when I woke up. "Hi," he smiled back before sitting up. "Come, the Masters are so anxious to see you - I'll let you get changed or whatever you want to do. I'll be just outside." he smiled again before leaving the room and leaving me red faced from embarrassment. I quickly searched through my duffle bag and changed into a skirt and crop top, grabbing a jacket and slipping back into my boots I walked out of the room, bag in hand. "Alec, where is my shopping bags?" I asked having not seen them in the room. "They have been taken to your room already and one of the lower guards is putting them into your wardrobe for you," he smiled and held out his arm for me to take. I gladly took it and he then said, "You can leave your duffle here, one of the lower guards will take it to your room for you," he smiled again and I literally thought to myself "_If he carries on smiling like that I will gush everywhere," _I giggled to myself over what I just though which caused a confused look to appear on his face. "Oh, sorry, I was thinking to myself," and he nodded.

Before I knew it we had reached the castle and were heading towards somewhere. I only remember coming in through the tunnel and I thought that had been confusing, the corridors inside the actual castle were far more confusing. "Alec, am I going to have to tie a piece of thread to my bedroom door to be able to find my way around," and he let out a belly laugh, something that sounded amazing coming from him. "No Bella. Someone will be taking you places," he said keeping his gaze on me, _"Oh, I hope its him that shows me around. I like him._" I was completely taken aback by my own thoughts. But when I thought about it, I did like him. He was good company, happy and always smiling. He wasn't condescending or patronising - to be frank none of the Volturi had been so far. "I hope its me too," he smiled. "Shit, I said that out loud!" I was so embarrassed, I just wanted the floor to open up and swallow me whole. I must have only said the beginning bit out loud, "_Well done brain, at least you remembered to keep the last bit to ourselves,_". We had stopped in front of a pair of tall, and I mean like gigantic, oak doors and I gulped. "There is nothing to fear Bella. They won't do anything. I promise," Alec whispered into my ear before pushing open the door and in we walked, side by side.


	4. Author's Note

Hey everyone!

I know its been a little while that I've updated and I'm sorry.

As many of you know I'm from the UK and today 14th August, 2014 was the day that I got my A-level results and knew whether I go to University or not.  
I thought it would be cool if you all knew - I passed my A-Levels and I got into University.  
I passed with a B, C, and 3D's which ultimately accumulated to B, C, C which allowed me into University, Swansea University to be exact. The University in my home city.

So as of September 2014 I will be a undergraduate for Ancient History and English Literature!:)

Thanks for reading this terrible author's note!

A Girl Defying Gravity a.k.a. Sami xo


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the character as they belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer. However I do own the rights to the plotline as this is a revised version of Under A Spell (from my old account Sami-Jay-x-MetalHead-x).I know I haven't updated in a little while and I'm sorry, I've been getting started on my own story over on FictionPress - 'Come One, Come All."**

**Also I wanted to thank everyone who has favourite/put this on Alert! It means a lot! I never thought that people would want to read this considering the response I had to UAS and that being such a success with the fast moving pace but you did and it really means a lot.**

** Please R&R**

**Thank you!**

* * *

**Bella:**

Walking into the room with all of the vampires watching me was actually nerve-wrecking. "Bella calm down," Alec whispered to me which caused me to jump. We carried on walking until we got closer to the dais at the back of the hall. "Welcome back, sweet Bella," Aro smiled as he looked over me and must have motioned for Alec to leave me - which caused me to unintentionally whimper. I slammed my hand over my mouth at the sound and turned a bright red. A second later Alec was back at my side and I had calmed down - my face still burned bright red but my hand no longer covered my traitorous mouth. I smiled up at Alec who gave me a quick smile before looking back at the kings. I turned and looked to find the Aro with a firm grasp on Marcus' hand, whilst Caius watched me.

At first I was afraid of Caius, especially after my last visit here and his want for having me killed, but when I looked up at his this time I felt like he was familiar to me, like I had known him before and it was strange. I was pulled out of my reverie by a sudden loud noise from the centre of the dais. Aro was laughing. It was a pleasant sound but it sounded as though he didn't do it often. "Brother! What in the world was that laughter for?!" Caius asked shocked by his brothers sudden joyous outburst. "Sweet Isabella has already got most of the guard wrapped around her little finger and she doesn't even know it - especially our precious Alec. Even you, brother," Aro smiled. "A mere human! Having control over me! A Volturi king! What joke are you playing Aro!" Caius growled which caused me to squeak out a whimper of fear.

"Brother! Stop behaving like a lunatic! You know Marcus' gift does not lie." Aro scolded his blonde haired, venom brother. "Caius it is true. I think I should tell everyone their bonds to the 'mere human' as you just called her." Marcus said, a little sass in his voice, which I could tell surprised many of the guard. "Bella, please come forward. It's okay, Alec isn't too far behind," Marcus asked in a gentle tone, a hand held out in an indication for me to go towards him. "As you just heard from my loud mouthed brother, you have many of the guard members in this room wrapped around your little finger, and now I will tell you how. They all see you as a sister - a sister that they all respect and love. Now there are a few exceptions for this, including myself, my two brothers and one guard member, who is less than a foot behind you." Marcus said, a small smile on his face as I turned around and found Alec watching me intensely.

"Beg your pardon, your majesty, what do you mean I have a different bond with yourself and your two brothers and Alec?" I asked, confusion must have been clear on my face as it made him chuckle. "Sweet girl, there is no need to call me such a formal vocative, how about you call me Uncle? Seeing as that is your bond with me - and also Aro." They both smiled at me and I had a feeling my eyes were as big as saucers. "Unlike myself and Aro - Caius has a more paternal bond with you - Caius is bound to your soul as your father."

And that ladies and gentleman was the moment I decided to black out.

When I came around, I found myself to be laying in an incredibly soft bed, with someone's arm draped across my waist. I turned my head slightly and got to see the sweet angelic face of Alec, laying behind me. "Back to the land of the living then," he chuckled, which I could feel vibrating through his chest. "What happened?". "You blacked out when master Marcus told you that you have a paternal bond with master Caius but the bond is more, master Caius' soul is bound with yours. You are his soul child." _Wow!_ I thought. I was just about to reply when there was a knock on the door, and in walked the kings. "Bella, ragazza dolce, I hope you aren't to mentally distressed by what you have found out?!" Marcus asked, concern definitely lacing his voice.

Isabella, do you know what it means to be the soul child of a vampire king?" Caius asked, taking a seat next to me on the bed, squashing me between himself and Alec. Again I shook my head, afraid to open my mouth and verbally answer him. "It means, that you will be the only ever human/vampire to be a princess. Not even the former kings, the Romanians, had a soul child. Isabella you are special. And I want to deeply apologise for my behaviour back in the throne room. It was uncalled for." Caius said turning to face me, his sincerity was printed across his face. "It's okay. It was a shock to me. But that doesn't mean I've forgotten your reaction to a 'mere human'. I may be human right now, doesn't mean I will always be one, especially if I am to live here." I say and I see a smile forming on Aro and Marcus' face. "Uncle Marcus, can you tell me about my bond to Alec, please." I ask sweetly and batted my eyelashes a little which caused the four vampires to laugh. "Of course, mia cara. But perhaps we should discuss it at another time. I'm sure you've had an eventful time and are probably tired." Just then a yawn erupted from my mouth and my stomach rumbled causing the four vampires to look shocked at me. "Isabella, what was that horrendous noise?" Caius asked, looking a mixture of worried and scared. "It was my stomach, this human hasn't eaten since she was in the states." I say my stomach rumbling at the thought of eating my McDonalds. "One of the lower guards will be here momentarily with your food," Aro smiled kindly at me. "Thank you," I smiled and sat back again the headboard stuck between my soul father and a guy who I couldn't seem to be calm without. Like when we were in the throne room and I stepped forward, I unintentionally let out a whimper as though I was in distress and then Alec was right behind me and I calmed down - it scares me that I can't seem to move far without him there by my side - maybe when I talk to Marcus it will clear it up.

* * *

_ragazza dolce - sweet girl._

_mia cara or cara mia - my dear._

* * *

**I know in the previous 3 chapters I haven't written an Author's Note but this one is an explanation.**

**In Under A Spell (the original) everything moved forward to fast. I never really explored the characters and I want to now. This is my chance. This story is allowing me to delve into what I _think_ the twilight characters should have been like. It will follow the same plot line as U.A.S but slower - the Cullen's will eventually make an appearance but not for a lot longer than in Under A Spell and even then their time with either be shorter or longer I haven't decided yet.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters the amazing Stephanie Meyer does. However, I do own the rights to the plotline, as this is a revised version of Under A Spell (from my old account Sami-Jay-x-MetalHead-x).**

**Thank you everyone who has put this on alert! It means a lot!**

**If you haven't already done so, check out my other story, "This Afternoon" - it is twilight but a Bella/Jasper fic.**

**Please R&R.**

**Thanks :)**

* * *

**Previously in Finding Yourself in a Castle Full of Vampires:**

_"Uncle Marcus, can you tell me about my bond to Alec, please." I ask sweetly and batted my eyelashes a little which caused the four vampires to laugh. "Of course, mia cara. But perhaps we should discuss it at another time. I'm sure you've had an eventful time and are probably tired." Just then a yawn erupted from my mouth and my stomach rumbled causing the four vampires to look shocked at me. "Isabella, what was that horrendous noise?" Caius asked, looking a mixture of worried and scared. "It was my stomach, this human hasn't eaten since she was in the states." I say my stomach rumbling at the thought of eating my McDonalds. "One of the lower guards will be here momentarily with your food," Aro smiled kindly at me. "Thank you," I smiled and sat back again the headboard stuck between my soul father and a guy who I couldn't seem to be calm without. Like when we were in the throne room and I stepped forward, I unintentionally let out a whimper as though I was in distress and then Alec was right behind me and I calmed down - it scares me that I can't seem to move far without him there by my side - maybe when I talk to Marcus it will clear it up._

**Present:**

**Bella:**

Minutes had passed before there was a knock on the door. Uncle Marcus opened it and was handed a brown paper bag and my mouth instantly watered as I knew what fast food restaurant the bag represented. "Mia cara your food has arrived, and may I say, it smells revolting." Uncle Marcus said which was met with hums of agreement from the others in the room, even Alec. "It may smell revolting to you, because you can smell all the chemicals used in it but to me it tastes _divine_!" I said licking my lips as I was handed the bag. I quickly tore it open and pulled out the chips and started to happily munch on them - when I started on the big mac I was a moaning mess, and I think if they could, they would all be blushing. "If you would excuse us Isabella, my brothers and I have some business to be dealing with," my 'father' said from next to me, I nodded my head and smiled when I felt a ghost of lips on my forehead before the door closed behind the three powerful vampires who were my new family.

"Bella, dolce ragazza se non la smetti gemiti mi può solo saltare," Alec mumbled in some language, which I believe to be Italian, but I just turned and watched him, watch me. "So Isabella, what do you want to do today?" Alec asked, a small smile on his face. "Can we go site seeing? I never got the opportunity last time, considering the rush _we_ were in to save Dickward." I said which caused Alec to laugh, which slightly shook the bed. "I'll have to talk to the masters about taking you out, but I'm sure that they'll let me take you, I'll be back momentarily," Alec smiled before he disappeared from next to me.

He had been gone for all of two seconds before I started to feel this ache in my chest. It was weird, it was like it was pulling my heart out from its cavity. The pain started to worse with every second passing. It hadn't even been a minute before I was in tears, curled up in a ball, praying for the pain to go away. I thought the pain from James' bite hurt, but fuck, this was worse. The bite felt like my arm was on fire, but this feels like my heart is pulled out of my chest whilst my lungs and ribs are being crushed at the same time. "Please! Make. It. Stop." I screamed, curling deeper into a ball. Someone must have heard me cry because the door flung open and someone was calling my name but it sounded distant, then it sounded like they were shouting for someone else, I didn't know who I was just trying to ease this pain by thinking about something else, not that it was working well.

I must have submerged so far into my own mind that I didn't even feel being lifted and being carried. I only began to 'come-to' when I felt the pain starting to lessen and I felt I could breathe again. "Isabella!" someone yelled, which caught my attention a little. I looked up to see I was being carried by my soul-father. "It's okay now, il mio bambino we are close to him," he whispered into my hair as he pulled me closer, as if to protect me from something. "Why does it hurt?" I whimpered, tears forming again. "I'll explain when we get there," he said and sped up to almost a blur and got us to the throne room where everyone was. "Tutti fuori ma Alec, rimane." My 'father' said in what I'm assuming is Italian as we entered the throne room. There were many black blurs leaving the room - when the final one had gone the doors closed softly.

'Brother I think it is time you tell her. If she cannot handle it now imagine it tomorrow, or the day later. She's been here for less than a day and she's already dependant on him." My father said as he sat down on his throne, settling me into his lap. I was still whimpering, but it was so slight that it could be passed off as a sob. "Bella, I know the reason why you are like this. And I'm afraid of how you will act when I tell you," Uncle Marcus said as I lifted my head and looked at him, seeing worry the most prominent on his face. "Dolce ragazza you're mate is here and you are feeling the pull to him. That's why you were in such great pain." He said, sincerity in his voice. "Who?" I managed to whisper in between ragged breaths. "Alec."

* * *

_"Bella, dolce ragazza se non la smetti gemiti mi __può solo saltare" - "__Bella, sweet girl if you don't stop moaning I may just jump you_"  
"il mio bambino" - "my child"  
_"Tutti fuori ma Alec , rimane" - "everyone out but Alec he stays"_

* * *

**Sorry its not really long. I've had some issues with writers block but I've been battling on through and been trying to get this chapter out. The next chapter will be up next week hopefully.**

**Also, I've recently become a blogger - . :) and you'll be able to see the workings of my crazy and hectic mind.****If you want me to address anything in my blogs, just PM me and I'll include it :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the amazing Stephanie Meyer does. However, I do own the rights to the plotline, as this is a revised version of Under A Spell (from my old account Sami-Jay-x-MetalHead-x.)**

**Thank you everyone who put this in their favourites/put it on alert. It means a lot!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a little while, I've been preoccupied with getting stuff together for University and I've got myself a job. **

**Please R&R.**

**Thanks.**

* * *

**Previously in Finding Yourself In A Castle Full of Vampires:**

_'Brother I think it is time you tell her. If she cannot handle it now imagine it tomorrow, or the day later. She's been here for less than a day and she's already dependant on him." My father said as he sat down on his throne, settling me into his lap. I was still whimpering, but it was so slight that it could be passed off as a sob. "Bella, I know the reason why you are like this. And I'm afraid of how you will act when I tell you," Uncle Marcus said as I lifted my head and looked at him, seeing worry the most prominent on his face. "Dolce ragazza you're mate is here and you are feeling the pull to him. That's why you were in such great pain." He said, sincerity in his voice. "Who?" I managed to whisper in between ragged breaths. "Alec."_

* * *

**Present:**

**Bella:**

As soon as my uncle said his name I felt a whirl wind of emotions all at one, the most weirdest was understanding. It's like my body already knew that Alec was my mate and my brain hadn't got the message yet. "Alec?" I whisper quietly and look to him to find him staring at me, a weird look on his face. "Masters, might I have some alone time with Isabella? To explain about mates and what it means?" he asked my father and uncles, never taking his eyes off me, which I was happy about. I felt warm inside knowing that I was the only person he had eyes for. My father must have nodded because Alec was approaching me, raising his hand for me to take. I tentatively put my hand in his own and I felt like everything in the world was right. It was as if our hands were sculpted by the gods to fit each others.

Slowly we walked from the throne room, through a door behind the dias, and through the winding corridors we ended up back at my room. "Are you sure I'm not going to have to tie thread to my bedroom door?" I chuckled as he held it open for me. "I'm sure Isabella. Before long you will be navigating these halls like a pro." he laughed as he sat down on my bed and tapped the spot next to him. "Please sit with me, I don't bite, much," he chuckled at his own joke. Seeing him sitting, relaxed, on my bed again warmed my heart because I felt like he belonged there, that I belonged next to him. So I quickly jumped on to the bed next to him and settled myself.

"Isabella, did Edward ever tell you about mates?" he asked softly, looking at me carefully, I think he was trying to gauge my emotions. I nodded. "Can you tell me what he told you, dolce ragazza?" he asked, his voice just above a whisper and I'm positive my panties would be drenched if he carried on talking that way. "He said I was his mate, that I belonged to him - although I told him many times I am a human being, I don't _belong _to anyone. I think he said something about people not being allowed to get involved with business between mates - he only said that because my brothers, Emmett and Jasper were sticking up for me because Eddie boy was become overbearing, and so was the Pixie bitch." I told him, watching him for his reactions. At the beginning he looked positively furious, his eyes had started to darken, much like Jasper's had when he was getting angry with Edward and Alice for not leaving me have some piece. _'I miss my brothers_' I thought as I remembered the last time we played video games, when Edward and Alice had gone hunting with Rosalie and Esme. That day Carlisle had said he was off work, but he was called in for an emergency and my brothers dragged me into playing with them. I may have lost but I had so much fun.

"Isabella?" I heard Alec say, a questioning look on his face. "Sorry, I was thinking about my brothers," I smiled as a sad smile, and was instantly pulled into Alec's arms, they weren't full of muscles like Emmett's, or well-built like Jaspers but they were definitely well defined. "I'm sorry that you couldn't be with them. Maybe you'll be able to visit them in the future." he smiled down at me as he smoothed my hair away from my face. "So. What does it mean having a mate? I'm assuming Eddie boy lied to me." I said, looking up at him and smiling when I saw that his eyes had returned to their previous ruby colour. "He was right about people not being able to get involved in matters concerning mates, it is for mates to sort out but he was wrong in you being his mate. Master Aro already knew that you were not his mate when he came here first when he believed you to be dead. Master saw the boys infatuation, well his obsession really, with your blood. The fool believed that he could train himself to become immune to your blood." at this I was incredibly taken aback. "If he isn't my mate why did I go into that catatonic state when he left me after my birthday?". "I'm sorry, I don't know. Master Aro informed me earlier that he has contacted the Cullen Coven and has asked them to come hear, they will be here with in the next few hours. None of them know of your disappearance, so they wouldn't think anything of it.". "Um, one of them does know. I had my friend tell Jasper I was here. He helped me through a lot this past couple of months." I smiled, which caused a frown to appear on Alec's face.

"Why the frown? It doesn't befit your beautiful face," I said, smoothing out the frown line. "It's nothing," he said, quickly blocking me out and possibly locking himself in his head with his thoughts. "Will you tell me about mates then?" I inquired softly, afraid to speak to loud in case I scared him. "Oh yes. Mates are very rare. Mates are two halves of the same soul - they are two people who were made for each other. As once said, Zeus feared the increasing power of the humans below on Gaea as they had four arms, four legs and two heads. And these humans were planning to overthrown the gods, so Zeus came up with a 'punishment' for the humans, they would be cut in half - one to increase the number of people worshipping the gods but this way they could find their other halves, the person they were split from. Nowadays it is rare for someone to find their soul mate as the world is so overly populated you wouldn't know where to start," he chuckled at the end. "And Uncle Marcus believes I am your soul mate?" I asked, curiously. "No, he doesn't believe, he knows. Master Marcus can see bonds between people and he once explained to me that the bonds between mates are so strong and thick, that they have a golden aura around them. Isabella, there is no doubt we are mates. Earlier you were inconsolable - I could hear you from the throne room, I wanted to run to you but Master Caius had beaten me and when you got closer I could hear you were become better, it was if the pain of being away from me was getting better." he said, brushing some hair back from my face and tucking it behind my ear, I blushed and looked down. "I felt it too, you know. The pull of being away from you." he whispered softly.

We sat quietly for a while, just basking in the comfortable vibes that was bouncing off each other, when suddenly there was a knock. "Come in." I said not being bothered to get up and see who it was. In walked Jane and she looked surprised. "Brother, I didn't know you were here.". "Master Marcus informed Isabella and myself earlier on today that we were mates, and we have been getting to know each other," he smiled at her and I smiled too, "What was it that you wanted, Sister?" Alec asked then after watching Jane for a few moments look between us. "Oh yes. Master Aro wanted me to come and collect Bella as the Cullens' have arrived in the city. And are being met by Demetri and Felix under the clock tower. Master wanted Bella close by." she smiled a devious smile which frightened me a little, much like when I first met her - the smile she gave Eddie boy before she used her powers on him.

"Come on, il mio compagno, we must go," Alec said sadly, standing from the bed and lifting me up. As soon as I was securely in his arms, he ran full speed to the throne room. We arrive seconds later. Once inside he refused to release me so I was still being held bridal style by my new mate. "Ah, Alec! Could thinking. The Cullens' would know something was up if they smelt Isabella's unique and exquisite scent. Would you be able to hand her to her father for a while, until the niceties are over and done with?" Uncle Aro asked, I frowned at his request but the logical side of my brain thought it made perfect sense, by being held by someone else my scent would be overpowered by their own and I would be hidden for a little while longer. I looked up at Alec with pleading eyes and with one kiss to my forehead he relinquished his hold on me and passed me to my father.

Over the time I was sat in my room with Alec I began to realise that I may as well begin calling these people Father and Uncles as they were going to be my official family soon, once I become a vampire. I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts when I felt my father move beneath me and sit straighter, pulling me closer to his body.

* * *

_dolce ragazza - 'sweet girl'  
__il mio compagno - my mateil_


End file.
